


Night And Day You Are The One

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x17 follow on, Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Concerned Derek, Derek POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions Suicide, Mentions of infidelity - sort of, Oblivious Pack, Pack being dumb, Possessed Stiles, Spark Stiles, Suicidal Thoughts, Worried Peter, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will not let the McCall pack destroy Stiles. Scott has caused enough damage as it is, he won't let him push Stiles into something he can never take back. He won't become an accomplice to Stiles' death, and if that means aligning himself with a demon then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still Water Runs Deep

They were gathered in Scott’s bedroom, the twins lounging on the bed while Derek and Peter stayed close to the door, unsure of their welcome. The rest of the McCall pack was sprawled across the floor with Kira and Scott in the middle. It almost made Derek smile, or at least it would under better circumstances. 

Stiles’ absence was startling, Derek was so used to seeing him as part of McCall’s pack that without him they just seemed diminished. That he wasn’t there was a very bad sign. Either Stiles had finally given up on Scott or something was seriously wrong with the boy. Derek held his peace though, letting the alpha set the tone. “So I guess you’ve noticed Stiles isn’t here.”  
Derek acknowledged Scott’s words with a brief nod of his head. Satisfied Scott continued, “We think it’s him. That’s possessed I mean.”  
It came out in a rush and took Derek’s breath away, Peter sidled closer to him, touching his shoulder against Derek’s as Scott continued. “He’s been having hallucinations and sleepwalking, waking up in strange places. He’s been losing time and he’s convinced he ordered Barrow to kill Kira. I just. . . I think it has to be him.”  
Derek let that sink in, what Scott had described, it was something Derek was achingly familiar with. Scott, despite his assertions, seemed hesitant to accept them. He kept shaking his head like he could make it not true by wishing it. Peter soon put an end to that smiling coldly, “That’s hardly a surprise Scott. Stiles attracts the supernatural like bees to a honey pot.”  
Scott’s brown eyes flashed to the older wolf a silent ‘what?’ falling off his lips. Indulging him Peter looked around the room as he explained, “He’s a spark without a pack, his mother’s death left him vulnerable and his lack of magical training leaves him open to all sorts of nasty parasites. This was bound to happen sooner or later. He’s powerful and disconnected, that makes him easy prey. Deaton should have explained that to you Scott. After all you consider yourself his alpha.” 

It was Lydia who reacted first, arching an eyebrow and frowning, “Stiles is like Scott’s brother, if anyone’s pack then he is.”  
Derek’s uncle shared a smug smile with him, making Derek frown even more. They weren’t supposed to be talking about this. This was supposed to be kept private. His uncle seemed to have forgotten that though as he continued, “Oh Lydia Stiles has never been part of Scott’s pack. They’re friends certainly but Stiles needs more than that I’m afraid. It’s a part of his gift, he’ll only join the pack he wants, not the ones others expect him to.”  
Scott was making that frowny puzzled face that Derek thought made him look constipated, but the boy puzzled it out in his head, speaking slowly, “So if it’s his spark the demon wants then maybe we can shut it off?”  
Derek was pushing off against the wall before he made a conscious decision, it was only Peter’s hand on his chest that stopped him from decking the teenager. They couldn't do that, it would be worse than killing him. Quietly Peter whispered, “Derek hold it together.”  
To the rest of the room he announced, “Brilliant plan though that is I think we can try something a little less extreme. Has anyone tried talking to Stiles yet?”  
The teenagers shared confused looks between them that Derek took as a resounding no. When all eyes fell to Scott Derek forced himself to breathe calmly and let the boy explain, “He doesn’t know anything and we’re not going to tell him.”  
Derek felt the weight of the alpha gaze on him but it did nothing to stop his blood from boiling. Through gritted teeth he spoke quietly, trying to make himself appear calm, “He has to know Scott.”  
As the boy shook his head in denial Peter’s claws dug into his chest holding him in place. “We can’t Derek if we tell him anything then the demon will know.” 

Scott was supposed to be the compassionate one. Stiles was always telling him how good Scott was, how caring and kind – not that any of that had ever been directed at Derekmind, so he was floored now that Scott could be so cruel to someone he considered a brother. Stepping back he felt the sharp sting of Peter’s claws retracting from his flesh, “I’m going to tell him Scott, he has the right to know.”  
The boy made that stupid puppy dog face, the one Stiles always caved to, “No Derek I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that.”  
That arrogant son of a bitch! He may be a true alpha or whatever but Derek was a fucking Hale and he was not in the mood for this shit. He was seconds away from eviscerating the brat when Peter stepped in trying to calm things down. “Normally Scott I would agree with you, but I think Derek is right. It’s better to tell him.  
Unfortunately his uncle didn’t have a lot of sway with the McCall pack. Again it was Lydia who spoke, her tone antagonistic “You’re kidding me right? This is exactly what Stiles would want. He would be pissed if we did anything else!”  
How could they all be so stupid? Peter seemed to be thinking along the same lines because his voice dripped with disdain, “Stiles is the only one in your ragtag group who knows what he’s doing. He’s the one who makes the plans and deals with everything, he would be the emissary if only Alan would get off his high horse and teach him something. He is the making of you Scott, but if you do this, if you let him think it’s happening again then he will never forgive you.”  
Derek nodded enthusiastically in several places. His uncle always knew what to say, but Scott seemed unaffected. “Look he’s my best friend I know him better than anyone and he’ll get over it alright? It’s for the good of the pack and he’ll understand that.”  
Peter threw his hands up in the air, making his frustration evident. They just didn’t get it. “Scott please don’t do this. It will break him.”  
The younger boy ignored Derek’s pleas and that was probably to be expected. Scott always ignored him. 

Spinning on his heel he felt a hand grab his shoulder at the door, hauling him backwards. “I won’t let you tell him Derek!”  
Shoving Scott away from him Derek let his anger out, screaming “I won’t be responsible for his death as well! I’m telling him Scott and you’re not my alpha so you can’t stop me.”  
The alpha didn’t move, just dropped that crooked jaw and looked flabargasted, “I’m not going to kill him Derek or let him die. I’m just not going to tell him he’s possessed.”  
If Derek so much as opened his mouth he knew it would end badly so he let Peter answer for him, “And what about when he puts everything together and come up with the wrong answer? What happens then Scott when he thinks he’s just like his mother? Will you be the one to stop him when he drives his car off the bridge? Will you be the one to explain to the sheriff that Stiles was only possessed? How will you make that ok? Because we never managed it the first time around and Claudia’s illness wasn’t related to the supernatural. We were in no way to blame for any of it, but that didn’t mean we didn’t feel guilty.” Peter’s voice had dropped off to a whisper, his eyes distant while the pack held their breath, confused but unwilling to interrupt they let him continue. 

“We are going to tell Stiles what is really happening to him because truthfully you are the reason this has happened Scott. You pushed him too far and kept him away from us. You threw him into the world of the supernatural and you let him drown in it while you went off and got laid. The only reason Stiles was so easily taken is because he was disconnected. You abandoned him but not before you made damn sure he had nothing else left. This is on you Scott, if you hadn’t been so against Derek then none of this would have happened.”  
That was all true in a way, if Scott had been more receptive to Derek then Stiles would have let him back into his life. Things would have been better, certainly better for Derek anyway. Stiles probably too, he always took comfort from Derek, always felt safe with him. It was about the only part of their relationship that had made it through to their new lives. Stiles kept rescuing him because it made him feel connected to Derek, at least Derek assumed that was the reason. It was certainly why he saved the younger boy so much. That and his mother’s voice echoing in his head telling him to protect Stiles, to protect his mate. He couldn’t watch him self-destruct like that. He knew him too well, knew exactly what would happen if he thought he was acting like his mother. Backing up carefully, not wanting to show the other wolves his back Derek carefully picked his way across the floor and over the discarded piles of laundry, to the door. Then he ran. The dead silence and sense of shock spurred him on further. He couldn’t be here anymore, he had to find Stiles. He had to explain, make him understand. He didn't care that Peter was spilling secrets, they were Stiles' secrets but that wouldn't matter if he didn't do something now. None of it would matter if Stiles made up his mind to do something stupid. Derek would deal with everything else later but for now he had to save his mate.


	2. The Last Piece of Pie

Stiles knew what was happening to him, he wasn’t an idiot. He knew the symptoms and what they meant, had lived with them before. He refused to go through that again. Maybe if Derek was still an alpha he would ask for the bite, but that wasn’t an option anymore. Scott would never turn him and in all honestly Stiles didn’t want Scott to be his alpha. Besides even if he did ask for the bite Scott would make him tell him why and Stiles just didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want Scott to know, which was weird because he was his best friend, but Scott only knew Stiles from after the crash. The McCalls moved to town six months after the Hale fire, nearly a year after Stiles’ mom died. The person he was back then is so different to who he is now that telling Scott would be impossible. There were just some things that had to be kept private and it wasn’t like no-one knew! His dad knew, he’s pretty sure Melissa read his mom’s files at some point and of course the Hales knew. 

They might not be friends now or well anything really, but there was a time when Derek knew everything about him. For a really long time Derek was his rock. Stiles’ dad took a job on the other side of the country while his mom and him stayed in Beacon Hills. That mean that most of the time Stiles was at Derek’s house playing with the younger kids and wanting to be like the older ones. His mom and Peter had this weird sort of friendship that sort of invaded their lives. They met in the supermarket just outside town and that was it. They were instant friends. 

Now he gets it. He understands that it wasn’t just friendship, he has some photos of them together and the way they smile, well his dad was away and when he wasn’t they fought a lot. He doesn’t think they took it further though. There was never any inappropriate touching or steamy gazes. They just had this connection and Stiles is pretty sure that’s what loves supposed to look like. He holds it in his head as the ideal. They were always in prefect sync, they were good together, great even. In the space of a year Peter became Claudia’s whole world and Stiles was adopted into the family. He had a pack, a real pack, not like the hodge podge group Scott has assembled. The point is that Stiles knows some things should be kept secret. He never told his dad about Peter. He never told him how close he was to the Hales or why he cried when he heard about the fire. She got sick just after dad came back. She killed herself not long after that. Inoperable, he had to look it up just to know what it meant, to be sure he had understood it correctly. He spent a lot of those first few weeks looking things up and sneaking off to the Hales. Derek let him sit in the corner of his room with his duvet as a fort and hide from everyone. Derek would take his book and sit in the doorway so no-one could get in. 

He was there when Peter started screaming. He had never heard anything as horrible in his life and never wanted to hear it again. Now it reminded him of Lydia, but then it was just this animalistic noise so high and sharp that it had Derek on the ground covering his ears. When it stopped Peter curled up in a little ball and cried and cried. Talia took one look at him and swung Stiles up into her arms hugging him tightly. She was the one who told him his mother died. She never said how it happened or how she knew, just that she was very sorry and Peter was very sad too. When Scott first turned Stiles read a passage somewhere that said werewolf mates were connected. They could feel each other’s pain and strong emotion. It meant that when one mate died the other mate felt it. It tore them up and hollowed them out. Peter was never the same after that, everything important had been scooped out of him that day. 

Stiles didn’t want that to happen to anyone he loved, he couldn’t bear to think of it, but he had to. He had to consider his options carefully because in a lot of ways he was just like his mom. He had never blamed her for what she did, sometimes he blamed himself but never her. He understood that she wasn’t able to be herself anymore and she didn’t want to be a stranger. She didn’t want to hurt him or anyone she cared about. Stiles didn’t want to hurt anyone either but he was pretty sure he’d already tried to have Kira killed and who knows who he’d try to hurt next. There wasn’t a way around this, it wasn’t supernatural or something that the doctors could medicate him for. It was degenerative and aggressive and he refused to become a host for some disease that wanted to make him be someone else. He just wanted to be himself, geeky bits and all. Derek used to call him his little nerd, it was funny but he could almost hear him now, that soft voice screaming his name. He was imagining things of course, one last hallucination before the pills did their work. Derek wasn’t really there, he couldn’t be, at least he hoped not. Derek was never supposed to see him like this, he wasn’t supposed to be found for another few days, not until his dad came back from the conference. Derek was supposed to move on with his life and his man-pain, not rip Stiles out of his nest of blankets and force him to drink saltwater until he felt sick. 

He wasn’t supposed to be there making him vomit over and over again until all traces of the pills had left his system. But when Stiles blearily blinked around the bathroom the sourwolf was curved around him, offering his body heat as Stiles shivered. This close he could see the tears on his lashes, the streak marks across his cheeks. Derek was shaking, muttering whispered pleas to any god listening that Stiles be ok. Stiles let himself fall into the older mans embrace reveling in the warmth and strength of his arms. Through cracked lips he asked for water and mouthwash, watching Derek dash across the bathroom in haste. There was something just so endearing about him when he was like this. Stiles had always loved this protective caring side of Derek, even if he rarely saw it anymore. Breath fresh and his stomach settled Stiles made grabby hands until Derek got with the program and hauled him into the bedroom tucking him under the covers. But Stiles didn’t want to let him go and Derek seemed so hurt that he tugged him down and curled into the heat of him. “I’m sorry.”  
It came out smaller than he had wanted, but he did mean it. He hadn’t wanted Derek to see this, to be the one to find him. The older wolf hugged him tighter and kissed his hair. “I should have gotten here earlier. It was, I knew what you were going to do, but you’re wrong.”  
Stiles waited for the life is great speech – which coming from Derek Hale would be pretty fucking ironic, but instead Derek told him “You’re not sick Stiles. It’s the demon he’s using you as a host. You’re not like your mom Stiles I swear.” 

He wasn’t sick? He wouldn’t lose his mind and try to kill everyone? Possessed, he was possessed by a demon, but there wasn’t anything wrong with him. They could fix this, they could do an exorcism or call a rabbi or something! He pressed himself closer to Derek, his fingers roaming across Derek’s soft skin. He heard the hitch in Derek’s breathing as his cold fingers made contact with his torso. He felt Derek bury his face in his hair and inhale deeply. He knew he had unsettled him, Derek seemed like he was barely keeping it together so he petted and soothed the werewolf. “How did you know sourwolf?”  
Derek dragged his stubble across Stiles’ face to speak directly into his ear, making his shiver, “When Scott told me what was happening I knew how you would react because all I could think about was your mom. They didn’t want to tell you, they tried to stop me, but you’re my mate Stiles and I might not deserve you but I couldn’t live without you.”  
Instead of freaking out like Derek obviously expected Stiles melted into Derek, smiling against his neck as he whispered, “Good thing you don’t have to then. Later we are going to have some serious words with Scott, but for now this is nice. Being mates with you is nice. Maybe we could just stay here a while longer?”  
Derek grumbled low in his throat, a pleased contented sound that Stiles remembered from his childhood when Derek would snag the last piece of pie or win a race. It felt good to be that piece of pie. He knew it probably wouldn’t last in a couple of hours they would both be back to themselves enough to fight and argue, but it was out there now and Stiles had no intention of letting Derek take it back. They were mates and they would deal with this demon together just like every other bad thing that happened to them. Exhausted, Stiles let sleep take him, his breaths deep and in perfect sync with Derek.


End file.
